kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Juuryoushin/Sacred Day
Hey, bonjour monsieur/madame ! Here's something I'm writting on a whim without real purpose ... because why not. (I shit you not, this blog isn't meant to be some sort of ragequit post, let's be clear on this. For it to be a 1-day-blog special thing, of course it would be super weird to read that much later.) The Summer Event 2016 just closed, and as I speak with my fellow keyboard, I just realized that I'm now celebrating my 2nd Teitoku Anniversary. It's crazy. Time flies fast and so does our lives as well. I can't say KanColle didn't barge in without little impact on me. For such a game like this, I never imagined things would go as far as they are now .... Maybe, I'm making a fuss for nothing, yeah, but as deep as I can dig inside my memory, never in my life I would have spent money on a "game" so easily. I guess ... I love hating the game and I hate loving the game, it's that kind of situation where you would blame and praise it for no reason, it makes no sense but I'm convinced a lot of us do that everyday. For now ... It's been a flat 2 years since I ever "touched" an admiral desk for the first time, and I must say I'm surprised regarding the emotional impact it has on me. Maybe I love my waifu too much, I don't know. It must be a bunch of elements combined, not just that. I see it as a weird imaginary adventure when you grow up and learn things with your companions, despite the fact that you're the Chief above all. But let's be real, I wouldn't have touched the game without the particular character that is Hibiki to my eyes. Call me weird or whatever you want, as harsh as I can be with the game (and vice-versa) I still like it and feel addicted, no lies are told here. May you be affected by this super messy and nonsensical text you're reading, a lot of us react to the game to a different degree. (And sometimes for the worst) Some of us have hearts & principles they want to keep until they stop, some others seek for efficiency without having much care at all, or even worse .... You have those who are bad at managing it and blame everyone around them. But uhhhhhh, that's not my intent to trigger/make people guilty like this. You know what, play however you want, believe in what you want but just don't blame who you want because you feel like it. In the end, we're all different bunch of people playing a browser game and sharing it together, that's one of the points I cherish the most. One would say it's always "the same thing ever", yeah, that is indeed true. But then, you shall let those who like to discuss "the same things" ever do what they want, too, even if it's about e-peen or something like that. That said ... I sound like an hypocritical and self-righteous guy who just tries to deliver a dumb and simple message while I don't respect those rules myself. Just one thing, it's still crazy that it lasted for such a long time, even if I take the days where I absolutely did nothing, I'm looking for more and won't stop until my goals are attained. I enjoy the game even if it's bad and full of stupid stuff here and here, I don't care, I've admitted it long ago, so thank you game for being here. Admirals, hear me and think about yourselves too ! ... if you want. Category:Blog posts